Princess Anna
'''Princess Anna '''is the main protagonist of the 2013 Disney animated feature-film, ''Frozen. ''She is free-spirited teenage princess and the younger sister of Elsa the Snow Queen. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. Appearances Frozen As children, Anna and Elsa discovered Elsa had to ability to create ice and snow, and often used her ability to play inside the castle. However, one day, Elsa unintentionally struck Anna in the head with a blast of ice, knocking her unconscious. The save her life, Anna and Elsa's parents brought her to a group of magical trolls living in the forest, who healed Anna's wounds, but also took away Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing it to be for the best. To keep a similar accident from happening, the King and Queen closed the castle gates and kept the two sisters separated from each other, with Anna being none the wiser. Anna eventually came to the conclusion that Elsa despised her. The King and Queen left to castle at some point temporarily, but drowned during a storm, leaving both Anna and Elsa devastated. Three years later, Anna was to be crowned queen of Arendelle, and the castle gates were finally opened, much to Anna's joy. While venturing out of the castle, she bumped into Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who had arrived for Queen Elsa's coronation. Anna immediately became infatuated with him, but had to leave due to Elsa's coronation. Anna was present when Elsa was crowned queen of Arendelle. During the following celebration party, Anna exchanged her first words with Elsa in years, but the new queen brushed off the idea of the two spending time with each other, much to Anna's chagrin. Shortly afterwards, she had another meeting with Hans, and the two appeared to bond, as both were shut out by their siblings. Eventually, Hans proposed to Anna, who hastily excepted. However, Elsa refused to give the two their wedding blessings, leading to an argument between the sisters that ended with Elsa revealing her powers to those in the ballroom. With her secret revealed, Elsa fled into the mountains, but while fleeing, she unintentionally put the kingdom into an eternal winter. Feeling guilty for the predicament, Anna set off to find Elsa and return her to Arendelle, leaving Hans in charge of the kingdom in her absence. On her journey, she came across an ice-seller named Kristoff and his reindeer Sven. Anna convinced Kristoff to lead her to the mountains. At some point, a wolf attack led to the three losing their sleigh, resulting in them having to travel on foot. They later came upon a living snowman named Olaf, who was created by Elsa. Olaf led them to Elsa's ice palace in the mountains. Anna entered the castle to reason with her sister. Elsa is initially happy to see her sister, but her memories of almost killing Anna as children results in Elsa trying to convince Anna to leave. After Anna reveals she put the kingdom into an eternal winter, a nervous Elsa loses control of her powers and strikes Anna in the heart. Elsa creates a giant snowman named Marshmallow, who throws Anna, Kristoff and Olaf out of the castle, but a frustrated Anna throws a snowball at him, infuriating him. Marshmallow attacks the three, resulting in them falling off a cliff, though they all survive. Kristoff then notices Anna's hair turning white, and Anna realizes this is because of Elsa striking her in the heart previously. Kristoff takes Anna to the trolls, who reveal that Anna will eventually die of the curse, and only an act of true love can save her. Believing a true love's kiss from Hans counts as an act of true love, Kristoff takes Anna back to Arendelle, where Elsa has been captured and imprisoned. Anna begs Hans to kiss her, but he then shows his true colors and reveals he was only using Anna as part of a plan to rule Arendelle, and with Elsa apparently a threat, he can execute her and leave Anna to die. Locking Anna in the room, he tells the dignitaries that Elsa killed her, but the two said their wedding vows before her death, making him king of Arendelle. However, Elsa escapes into the fjord before she can be executed and creates a storm, prompting Kristoff to return to rescue Anna. Olaf starts a fire in the room Anna is locked in, keeping her warm and slowing down her dying process. Olaf and Anna then realize that Kristoff loves her, and Olaf notices that Kristoff and Sven are returning to Arendelle to save Anna. Freeing Anna, Olaf takes her into the fjord so that Kristoff will kiss her, but he is blown away by the blizzard. At the same time, Hans convinces Elsa that Anna is dead, resulting in her breaking down with grief and causing the storm to subside, giving Anna and Kristoff the time to reach each other. However, Anna notices Hans about to kill Elsa with his sword, and immediately blocks the blow just as she freezes to death. Elsa mourns Anna's death, but as her sacrifice for her sister counts as an act of true love, the curse is lifted and Anna returns to normal. Elsa manages to stop the eternal winter and bring summer back to the kingdom. To keep Olaf from melting, Elsa creates a personal flurry for him. Anna shortly afterwards takes revenge on Hans by punching him off the ship they are standing on. Hans is later imprisoned on a ship and sent back to the Southern Isles to receive punishment. In the ending scene, Anna and Elsa are skating in an ice rink in the kingdom with Olaf and Kristoff. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Love Interests Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Adventurers Category:Brave Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:2013 Category:Siblings Category:Singing Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Christmas Characters Category:Toy Box Only Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Important Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Feminists Category:In love Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of hearts Category:Child Nurturer Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Tomboys Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Former lover/spouses of villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Main Protagonists Category:Heartbroken Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Ingenue Category:Revived Heroes Category:Familes Category:Optimits Category:Matriarchs Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pure of heart Category:Paragon Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Honorable Heroes Category:2010's Debuts Category:Orphans Category:Redheaded Heroes